


How Did I End Up With You?

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga comes home to indulge himself in a world of pain (which involves his favorite foods for some reason). Luckily, Daichi arrives in the nick of time to ease his suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I End Up With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Headcannons. Not doing fic requests until the beginning of fall. The fanfiction requests were burning me out a bit and right now, I'm taking a break from it all. Click [here](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/post/148123877720/hey-guys) for more information.

It looks as if the food and drinks in the refrigerator were calling out to him. Making desperate attempts to overfill his stomach with contents that had too much of that ‘rich’ content. Koushi starred down at the remaining places of food left inside, struggling to hide that urge to give in and accept whatever comes afterward. Once every while, you would see him stuff himself down with ice-cream, a plain full glass of milk, chocolate, anything that contained a product full of dairy and complain about how his stomach began to turn. Today was one of those days that Koushi would once again be in hell. 

Luckily, he didn’t need to stop by at the corner store and stock up with supplies. They were now waiting to give him hell when he took out a carton of milk, ice-cream, and two large chocolate bars that Sawamura had been saving up for some time. As he carefully lined them on top of the island counter, so did the familiar arousal that slowly stimulated itself down south. Koushi often question himself about his kinks and interests, most noticeably on how dealing with his partner about this. The partner knew that Koushi was at least turned on from this, (one fine example is when after getting dinner the two of them rested at a park and then he positively commented on how Sawamura’s belches were improving) and there was no point in hiding his interest. No matter how embarrassing or disgusting it may be, it felt like Sawamura loved him regardless. More or less, it was a complex subject to think or talk on, but at least Sawamura didn’t leave him in an empty house. Koushi’s mind now wandered to the rows of food that were likely going to be the death of him. Reaching for the ice-cream container first, he then brought down a spoon to scoop up a cold sample. Risking for eating too quickly, added on with developing his symptoms early is something that Koushi didn’t want to deal with. If he was going to die, at least let him enjoy his last moments with these treats. Bite after bite, the speed of digging inside it steadily increased by every huff. It also grew into random sayings, taking a swig of milk or biting into a chocolate bar, he would often say, ‘Man, this taste amazing.’ or to add in curse words that he hardly uses, ‘Shit, I’m starting to feel it.’ and what comes after is a belch that can range from expected to unexpected, loud and low, everything in particular.

He wasn’t stopping anytime soon, lower intestines be damned.

____

Hearing the sounds of something inaudible crossed his ears while the sounds of his stomach began voicing out on how much Koushi had eaten. He was nothing more of a bloated, gaseous person slouching down with his head lying on top on the counter. He made himself suffering once again. With the state that he’s in, filled with gas and an urge to make several trips to the bathroom, Koushi had to reconsider on why this was such a good idea to go through. Was it being addicted to have that fullness set inside you, to have to moving about while constant moaning or burping came to ease it a little. Or was it plain stupidity?

Yes, it was plain stupidity.

“Poor thing.” A voice that grew familiar rang into Koushi’s ears, who replied with a grumbled noise from his stomach along with a thick and rich belch. “Poor thing is right. For now on, call me that.” He turned away from the marble table-top and now faced Sawamura who looked at the lines of empty containers and wrappers. “I think ‘Fatshi’ would be a good name to call you, if I say so myself.”

“That’s a horrible nick name.” Koushi’s sentence came out quickly before letting out another belch. This time with more volume in it. After Sawamura grew tired of looking at Koushi’s work, he walked over to see him still having his eyes focused towards him. Koushi hoped that he wasn’t looking for a kiss or anything affectionate. After eating all of those things, his mood wasn’t fit for loving today. He feels a gentle touch across his back with a continuous pat that felt soothing, along with placing a quick peck on the side of his neck making Koushi groan out in acute frustration.

“Come on. I know you can do better than that.”

“Is this how-” Koushi’s sentence had now been interrupted by a long and slowly dragged out belch. He honestly could have felt some particulars of food resting in the middle of his tongue. Catching his breath, Koushi looked at Sawamura, exhaustion playing well with his face. “How do you feel?” He started to feel himself getting miffed every moment that Sawamura opened his mouth. “You sleep well at night?” He replied with finishing up his early sentence before noticing that one of Sawamura’s hand had now started to knead against his stomach fat, trying to find different pressure points tor relieve the gas that rested in him. “If it involves you burping in my face, that’s a yes.” Sawamura showed a gentle smile before continuing back on easing his pain.

“How did I end up with you in my life?” Koushi questioned him with sarcastic tone.

The only answer that he received was a ‘hush’, silencing him from the fingers and palms that pressed against his stomach and back, whispering words of encouragement to let everything out, and kisses that peppered around Koushi’s neck.

Even if he wasn’t in the mood, it was nice for Sawamura to treat him like royalty. 


End file.
